This Is The Good Place
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: Tahani is now an architect as people live their lives on Earth.


"Daniel, come on in." A voice called, looking over, the dark haired man took in the sight of a woman's head poking around a door. Standing up, he saw her in a light blue suit, dark hair flowing down her back.

"Well, I think we should just get to it. You, Daniel Steadman, are dead."

"I….what?" Daniel asked, confusion evidence on his face.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you are dead. I have some good news at least?" the lady offered him.

"What's that?"

"You made it. This is the Good Place. Heaven. Personally tailored to be your ideal of heaven. This is what is called a neighbourhood, each neighbourhood has a thousand residents, and every single one of you are living your best paradise. I'm Tahani, and I'm what's called an architect, I'm the one who helps shape your neighbourhood to be as perfect for you as it can be." The lady, Tahani, explained to him.

"Why...Why did I get here?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Mr Steadman." Tahani beamed at him, waving her hand and a giant board appearing in the air. "See this? This is your points total, showing how good or bad you were in life. Every action you made gained you or lost you points, you ended on over 1.3 million points, definitely gaining you a spot here in the Good Place." Tahani said, Daniel looking shocked.

'Wow, this guy will need some work to pass through the system.' Tahani told herself.

"So I really got in? I mean, I knew I'd probably reach somewhere like here, if there was somewhere like here." Daniel said, laughing. Tahani had to work to hide a frown at that.

"Like I said, welcome to paradise. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around." Tahani smiled at him.

"What can I do here?" Daniel asked.

"Whatever you want." Tahani smiled. "This is, after all, your paradise, your show, as it were. You are the maestro here."

"The what?" Daniel asked.

"It's...never mind." Tahani shot him a smile. "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you meet one of the most important people you'll ever meet here? Hey, Janet?" Tahani called out, seemingly into the air, after a moment, a noise sounded and a strange woman dressed in pastoral colours appeared next to Tahani and Daniel.

"Hi, I'm Janet. How can I help you?"

/

Charles Alderman looked over the horizon as his car pulled over the state line into the next state on his tour.

"Arizona." He said aloud, wondering what had drawn him here, to this state. It wasn't like he wanted to explore down here that much, he was on his way to California, but something told him to detour, to head South.

Sat in the seat next to him was his friend John Malcolm, an old school friend from back East in New York.

"Why have we gone here?" John asked him. "Cali is North of here, man."

"I don't know, I just had, you ever get a feeling that you need to do something, go somewhere, and you're not sure why?" Charles asked him.

"Once or twice." John admitted. "Look, man, whatever is on your mind, you know you can speak to me, right?"

"I know, I can't say what it is, I just felt like I needed to come here, at least once, just into this state, that's all."

"How about we get onto Cali now? Can see the 49'ers give the Jaguars a lesson in football?"

"Yeah, the Jaguars really do suck, don't they?" Charles laughed, knowing just how much John liked to see them lose.

"I mean, they've never been good, ever. Why don't they just fold the team up and let someone else take their spot?" John asked as the car started again, heading towards California this time.

"So, have you decided what you're going to tell Jo when we surprise her in San Fran?" Charles asked him, eyes alit with humour as John winced.

"I don't know man, I just know we can't go on anymore, we barely speak, we haven't for a while, I just didn't feel right, dumping her through text or on a call, you know? She deserved it in person, at the very least."

"Well, you're definitely a better man than I ever could be." Charles told his long time friend with a grin.

"Don't sell yourself short, man, you're a great guy. Hey, why don't you take up that course I saw you looking up back home, what was it, politics or something?" John asked.

"Ethics, I think." Charles said. "I don't know, it isn't my thing really, who cares what some long dead Greek guys think?"

"Who knows, could be interesting." John laughed.

/

Ed Sanderson looked around as they headed over the road. Finally, they were leaving their small backwater in the UK and headed to the Big Apple, the concrete jungle, New York City. There, they would pursue their dream of becoming a star and having their name up in lights. First, though, they were headed to visit a family member, down in Australia.

"Ed, are you ready?"

"I'm heading down now, Mum!" Ed called, dragging their suitcase out of the room. It was time to head to the airport and get to Australia, Ed couldn't explain it, but Australia had always felt like a draw to them, especially the city they were going too, Sydney.

"Mum, is there any special connection we have to Sydney, other than cousin Brian living there?" Ed had remembered asking when younger, Ed's mother just shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask sweetie?"

"I don't know, just since I first head of Sydney, I've always felt drawn to it, like it's somewhere I need to go, I need to check it out sometime, see what's on offer."

"Well I'm sure you can." Ed had always been told. Now, it was time to see what the city had. It was time to find out why Ed was drawn to it so much.


End file.
